This invention relates generally to door lock sets and more particularly to lock sets which are adaptable for installation at more than one backset distance.
The distance from the edge of a door to the axis of the knob is commonly called the backset. Most doors and locksets are made for either 2 3/8 in. or 2 3/4 in. backsets. Though less common, other backsets are also made. For installation or replacement of a lockset in an existing door, the predrilled door cavity and the backset distance of the lockset must be the same.
Manufacturing costs, inventory costs, and distribution costs are increased by the necessity for providing a multiplicity of locksets having different backset distances. Adjustable locksets which are adaptable for installation at more than one backset distance reduce these costs and improve convenience for the installer.
Adjustable locksets of the prior art commonly require some disassembly, often with special tools, in order to change the backset distance of the lockset. This is time-consuming and introduces a risk of lost parts or damage to the components of the lockset. Either or both of these occurrences can significantly increase the cost of installation or replacement of locksets.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.